Worries and Woes
by 8ami
Summary: Wally's having second thoughts because of the some mishaps on missions.


**Title**: Worries and Woes  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,012  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: None. KFxRobin _Friendship_, though.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Wally's having second thoughts because of the some mishaps on missions.

* * *

><p>This mission had been long and hard but the team pulled through even with Kid Flash's slip up during the fight causing the <em>two<em> giant robots to go rogue. Why every evil man or woman thought robots was still a good idea was a mystery to the yellow-clad hero. After a short debriefing with a more official one listed for the morning once everyone had rested up, Batman had dismissed the group of teams.

He made a notice for Robin to follow as he made for the exit, but Robin pulled back asking the Dark Knight to give him ten as he casted a short, unnoticeable look to his best friend still standing across the room staring at the holographic mission file displayed on the screen in front of him while the rest of the team made a dash for their beds without really taking in the speedster.

Batman's mouth firmed but he nodded deciding his partner would best be able to help the obvious conflicted teen. He differently wasn't the correct choice.

After Batman left the two teens alone, Robin made his way over to his friend startling him out of his thoughts with a thickly placed hand on Kid's shoulder. "Hey, KF."

It was all he said, but the look that accompanied it – the one that asked nothing but simply said he was glad that Wally West was in fact a super_hero_, that said so what if you messed, you fixed it didn't you? The one that thanked Wally for dawning on the suit in the first place because he saved lives and more importantly that said, hey best friend, glad to have meet you. – that made Kid Flash pull off his goggles and grin.

"Hey, Robin." While Wally often wore his heart on his sleeve but over the years he's got pretty good at hiding however it was good to know that when he did decided to hide away his best friend could still read him like a book. It probably didn't hurt that he was trained by the Bats.

"Can you stay tomorrow after the debriefing for some extra training?" Robin didn't need to ask what was bothering Wally, it was clear. He also didn't need to tell Wally that he really shouldn't feel that way. No, what Robin knew to do was let the issue lie unspoken and help Wally _see_. Training, making Wally see what everyone else – except maybe Artemis – saw in him when he put on that costume, or put his life at risk to save strangers and sometimes even friends. How much of a hero he really was, so Robin pushed passed the unneeded conversation and got to the solution.

He was always blunt and stubborn that way, Wally thought, as he closed out of the mission file. "Yeah, I got the time."

And with that, Wally still a little bit unsure because his fears haven't been confirmed nor denied just yet, the two young heroes exchanged grins even though Robin's smile held a little worried over being just a bit unsure on his decision, the two left the debriefing area both with a separate and similar distention: home.

Kid Flash stepped out of the Zetta Beams, but it was Wally West that emerged from the alley way and started to walk the mile it was to his mother's house at three o'clock in the morning.

He walked at a brisk speed, the night air harsh on his exposed skin turning it a bitter pink as he was lost in thought.

Messing up in practice or in training simulations didn't really bother Wally. It's why you had these practice sessions so that you could mess up without any serious damage. All of his flaws were meant for that time in the training room. All his mess ups were supposed to be done hitting the mats in the training room. All his miss-steps and trips were meant for the training room. And maybe it was because he thought that thinking that makes seeing his flaws, screw ups, miss-steps, and trips out in the field so damn infuriating.

That wasn't the place for them and he knew it.

Two out of the past five times, he had screwed up on a mission ending with one of his teammates getting hurt. They lost time, concentration, and energy every second the enemy wasn't apprehended. And for a speedster a second is a very long time.

He was getting frustrated, and his mind – alone to wonder with no one to tell him he's wrong – drifted off into the sad little part of Wally's brain that usually involved self-doubt inflicted from his father so long ago. He wondered if his team noticed all his mess ups like he did; he knew Robin did but what about the others? Did they talk about how terrible of a hero he was when he wasn't around? Artemis probably enjoyed those discussions.

But, hell, it only hurt this much because he agreed with them.

Wally shook his head, maybe he wasn't the greatest superhero out there maybe not even in the top 50, but he still saved lives and in the end that's all that matter. There is a good amount of people that are alive today because Wally West exists, because he _was_ Kid Flash.

He just needed to remember that and forget about everything his father ever told him.

Wally descended from his thoughts to focus on his surrounds having depended on the muscle memory of his feet to get him home. He was walking up the steps to his house before he fully realized where he was. With a soft smile and a deciding look across his face, Wally entered his house ready to sleep away his worries and beat the lingering woes out tomorrow.


End file.
